As science and technology develop constantly, electronic technology has been developing rapidly, electronic products are increasingly diversified, and people also enjoy a variety of benefits obtained from the development of science and technology. Now, people can enjoy a comfortable life brought by the development of science and technology through all kinds of electronic devices. For example, an electronic device such as a mobile phone has become a dispensable part in people' lives. People are able to strengthen contact with others by means of calling or sending a message and so on through electronic devices such as a mobile phone and the like.
At present, smart home appliances develop more and more rapidly. There are a wide variety of smart home appliances, for example a smart fridge, a smart television and so on. Now, in order for unified control of the home appliances, control applications (APPs) corresponding to the respective home appliances are generally downloaded to the user's devices such as a mobile phone or a computer and the like. In particular, for the purpose of convenience, these APPs are always downloaded to the mobile phone, and then the home appliances are controlled by the mobile phone.
However, the current mobile phone has a larger storage space compared with the previous mobile phone, but it still has a limited storage space. If APPs corresponding to the home appliances are to be installed, a relatively large storage space is required. As a result, the storage space of the mobile home may be insufficient, or even it may occur that the mobile phone cannot install other required applications, or that it may be failed to install APPs of all home appliances.